Free Jun Kazama: The Alternate Version
by dunkingman
Summary: It seems everyone is after Jun Kazama, either for her powers or for her life. Heihachi Mishima has different ideas however. His men are successful in capturing Jun, after witnessing her get attacked by a JACK squadron. In her cell, Heihachi confronts Jun and gives her an ultimatum. (One Shot)(Explicit Content)


Free Jun Kazama: The Alternate Version

_London, Great Britian_

Within the concrete jungle of London, an Asian woman was on the run from a pursuit of a JACK series squadron. The woman thought her face was covered well enough so no one could noticed her. But with these sophisticated robots, that proved to be useless. The woman was unable to run away from the JACKs. She was trapped at the alleyway leading to a park where a JACK blocked the opening. More JACKs appeared and began to attack this woman. She methodically evades every punch and counters it with a reversal throw. Things looked like they were in the clear, until a blast destroyed the very last JACK. It happened to be an RPG, which destroyed the JACK and the surrounded alleyway. The woman runs away from the debris, until a brick drops on her head. The impact stuns her, and she hits the ground, now unconscious.

A group of ninjas stopped hiding within the bushes of the park. They surrounded the woman and made sure she was alive. The leader contacted Heihachi Mishima to confirm the target.

Ninja leader: "Mr. Mishima. We just captured Jun Kazama."

Heihachi: "Ge ha ha! Wonderful! Bring her back to my labs, so that I may interrogate her!"

Ninja leader: "Yosh!" (Hangs up.) "You heard the man, take her to Heihachi on the double!"

_Former Saint Gabriel Industries, Liverpool, Great Britain_

This place is where Heihachi Mishima was reestablishing his old research labs in order to mix the blood of Ogre into a potion which gives a human prolonged youth and superpowers. With Jun Kazama under his capture, Heihachi could use her blood, and perhaps enhance his formula even more. He ordered Jun's clothes to be taken off and have her chained in bondage. Heihachi, in his office, undresses and keeps on his favorite fundoshi. Since his rejuvenation as a young man, Heihachi had grown much hornier that usual. He walked out of the office going to Jun's cell with a big smile on his face.

Jun Kazama remained dozed off, until the sound of the door opened. She slowly opens her dark brown eyes to see Heihachi wearing nothing but a fundoshi. Another thing which surprised her was how much younger he had become. The way things have been going for her, anything is possible.

Heihachi (Closes the door.): "Wake up my little minx."

Jun (Notices she is naked and chained.): "Huh. Wait, why am I naked? What happened to you Heihachi? You look younger now!"

Heihachi: "Yes, thanks to my latest formula. I'm filled with more energy than I've had in years!"

Jun: "Why do you have me tied up like this, Heihachi?"

Heihachi (Walking closer): "It's for your own good. You know I saved your life. That son of mine is trying to kill you. So don't think about escaping out of here because I will make sure you don't survive another day if you do."

Jun: "Since you put it that way, what do I need to do, so that you won't destroy the world?"

Heihachi (Surprised): "Well this is interesting. Let me show you this! (Takes off his fundoshi.)

Jun (Stares down.): "Oh my!"

Heihachi: "Here's the deal. If I unchain you, you must first give me your body. After that, I will see to it that Jin, Kazuya, and Jinpachi are all hunted down. Finally, I will make my pledge to you to never conquer the world."

Jun: "Do you have to kill them?"

Heihachi: "Of course. I can't let them run amuck on this planet. It is up to you and me to save everyone from total chaos." (Jun frowns). "Don't give that look Jun. Make a choice, your free world or world domination."

Jun (Looks at Heihachi with no fear.): "Fine. It's for the best that we stop the devils, no matter what."

Heihachi (Grins): "That's my Jun!" (Unchains her ankles and wrists.) "Now on your knees and call me daddy!"

Jun: "Yes daddy."

Jun obeys and uses her hands to massage Heihachi's long knob. What Heihachi didn't know was that Jun had a powerful, sinister sub-conscious residing in her that loved these kinds of things. For now, the conscious lay dormant as Jun pleases Heihachi. Jun licks the tip end like she was doing a popsicle stick. Then she opens her mouth wide and bobs her head, giving Heihachi brain. Heihachi even grabs Jun's head and moves it closer to his body, so she would salivate his joint. He chokes her for about 10 seconds until he takes her head off. Jun coughs, breathing for air. Heihachis rubs his knob ready to spray. Jun helps him out by squeezing his golden jewels. With Jun's soft touch, he finally relieves himself. The gravy goes all over her face.

Heihachi: "Well done my little girl."

Jun (Wipes her face and licks the residue off her face.): "Thank you daddy."

Heihachi (Grows hard again by seeing Jun being so seductive.): "Are you ready for round two?"

Jun: "Yes I am. I grew aroused myself by giving you fellatio. Give me your best daddy!"

Heihachi laid himself down of the floor. The surface was cold, but he didn't care because he had a woman's flesh. Jun grabs the knob and carefully places it within herself. She had to admit, Heihachi was huge. This challenge will not faze her, however. She needed to satisfy her daddy in order to save the world from her son and lover. Jun's cat was extremely tight on Heihachi. It felt so amazing. Heihachi picks Jun up and shakes her up and down while he stands strong. He dominated Jun likes this for 5 minutes, until he placed her near a wall, so he could see her ass.

Heihachi: "You managed to get used to my size. Let's find out how your other hole manages."

Jun: "I will do my best."

Heihachi inserts himself on Jun's orifice. Jun instantly cries in pain. She had to endure it. A part of her felt torn by this decision. But deep down, her sub-conscious began to grow in delight, despite the pain Heihachi gave her. With each push, Heihachi goes deeper inside her. Emotions filled her head, Jun screams from the pain, but her juices blew away in relief. Heihachi pulls out and climaxes all over Jun's backside. In fatigue, Jun collapses, trying to catch her breath. Heihachi sits down feeling tired himself.

Heihachi (Thinking): "I guess the bitch realizes her fate. I hope Kazuya and Jin see this. They are gonna be so mad at me for fucking their precious Jun."

Jun (Laughing while still on the floor.): "Hmm…mmm…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha!"

Heihachi: "Nani? Why are you laughing?"

Jun (Turns her head, with a grin and golden eyes.): "Daddy that was so wonderful! But now it's my turn to dominate you!"

Heihachi: "What's gotten in to you? Aaaa…aaah!"

Jun's naked body produces an oily fluid surrounding her legs. The fluid picks up Heihachi by the arms as he is dangling in the air. He didn't know where Jun was gathering this power from, but this shit scared him. Jun gazes at him like a predator salivating over its prey. She then snaps her fingers. With the sound of her finger, Heihachi's knob grows hard again.

Heihachi: "Put me down, what are you?"

Jun: "Oh daddy, I thought you wanted to save the world. You let me deal with my son and your relatives. I want to satisfy you so please relax. If you want, you can call me mommy."

Jun uses a part of her oil substance as a tentacle. The tentacle rams up inside Heihachi's butt. More tentacles pops and rubs all over Heihachi's knob.

Heihachi (In pain.): "MOMMY! Aaaaagggghhhhh!"

Jun (Laughs): "This is so much fun! Heihachi you naughty man!"

The former Mishima Zaibatsu leader got more than he bargained for. Jun Kazama proved to be far stronger than he thought. He underestimated her. Now he became her bitch. What was going to happen once Jun finished him off by rape?

* * *

Notes: At first it wasn't my idea to write this. But I was like heck, why not. This is a remix to my ninth chapter off my first story. Click on my profile to find my Raven & Kunimitsu story. In a few days, I will post my next tale of the Kings and Changs. Give me feedback if you like the slutty Jun or the innocent one.


End file.
